The lost boy and the lost girl
by Lanawang13
Summary: A girl finds a boy in the woods, how will it end?
Alena

0

HomeBrowse

StoriesQuizzesTestsSurveysRandom storyRandom quiz

CreateRecent

Profile

MessagesPublishedActivityFavoritesFollowingFollowersJournalViewedGroups

SettingsLog outGo to page

Display settings

HelpHide ads

TermsPrivacy

Quizzes & stories Stories Quizzes People Groups 

Cancel

Type username to go to a profile

Options ▼

Turn off soundGo offline

● wants colours pls

●Karma The Panda Sister

●frєєdσm sprīngs

●jυvιa locĸѕer

●Neko

●qυeen вхтcн and pιpѕqυeaĸ genιυѕ

●Infectious10

●Şpëñcër Çûłłëñ Made It to 2016

●Muse of Space

●GumiiB

●London Bridge is Falling Down

●Supershiner

●Silver Annalise Walker

●Anna is boring

●sρooρs hαsητ

●PrincessMiku loves Leon From Fire Emblem

●THE FAULT IN OUR LLAMA

●Lαιηє AƖιєη.x

●Sonja Kirkland

**Favorite added**

Add to list...

NoneCurrently ReadingRead LaterFinishedNew List...

Published 7 months ago

 **...**

7 months ago · 2 pages · 5 reads

Short Stories Short Story Lost Boy Girl

Edit Authors Stats

» View draft

Add to favorites · reading list1

» Comments3

 **X**

 **Comments**

 **Comment about this chapter**

Add comment

Loading comments...

» Share

» Settings

1

The lost boy and the lost girl

Alena

There was once in my life where I met a hypnotic boy. The boy was quite lonely yet he had such an hypnotizing voice I couldn't understand as to why he was alone. I went to the other towns folk and asked about the boy and they answered ,  
" That boy died long ago in a fire his last words were sung until the fire burned his soul alive."  
Once they told me I was horrified how could such a sweet boy like him have such a tragic end? Yet I visited him everyday coaxing him out of his shell until one day he spoke not sung but actually spoke! And his voice was beautiful such a gentle and soft sound it could lull you to sleep. I asked him what his name was I never knew what it was and he told me it was Alexander, Alexander Carriero such a beautiful name for a beautiful boy. He asked me what my name was and I answered Emilia , Emilia Lorenz . Alexander told me it was a beautiful name for a beautiful girl like me. I asked a million questions every day curious as to who he really was and I had such a strange feeling in my heart. I didn't what it was until I knew it was love. I loved this boy yet I only knew him for about a week or two. I kept telling myself  
" Emilia you mustn't love this boy , he isn't alive and he already has a love and yet here you are falling for him."  
It was stupid yes , but I couldn't help it I loved this boy. I understood he could never love me back as he already had a love before he perished in the fire. It made me gloomy for awhile but I understood that nothing goes for you in this world as you wished it would. Day by day Alexander would grow fainter , I was worried as to why he was. He then told me on the day he was to leave.  
"Emilia I can sense that I'm going to crossover soon-"  
"No! No,you can't leave not yet! Stay a little longer. Please."  
I pleaded my mind was clouded with hurt and anger , I didn't want him to leave, he understood me like no one else has ever had. He then began to try to reason with me but I wouldn't take it , I didn't want him to leave! I needed him dearly , I would surely fall apart if he left , but then slowly ever so slowly my reason came back. Alexander can't stay here forever he's a person who died long ago and couldn't move on because of unfinished busniess. I fell to my knees and cryed , I was so sad to see him go. He kneels in front of me and sings one last song, the song was full of emotion and was soothing that it was lulling me to sleep. He layed me down on the soft green grass and kept singing his hypnotic green eyes never leaving my dark brown ones before I closed my eyes he gave me a kiss on the forehead and said  
"Goodbye for now Emilia, I love you dearly as my friend."  
Then my eyes closed and I slept , my dreams were about Alexander they weren't sad oh no they were so joyful he looked even more alive and he was with a girl she was so beautiful but this sight did not make me sad it made me happy seeing him finally with the one he loved. He then looked at me and smiled such a bright smile and he mouthed  
"Thank you my dear friend."  
And when I woke he was gone but I looked at the sky it was night already, looked to the stars and smiled .

Author

 **Alena**  
HeartyPine

Add to favorites1Share

Comment on this story...

Comment about this chapter

Add comment

Show comments (3) ▼


End file.
